


A Taxonomy of Ray Kowalski's Grunts

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has been cataloguing Ray's grunts. </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taxonomy of Ray Kowalski's Grunts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [ds-snippets](ds-snippets.livejournal.com) for the prompt "grunt."

Ray is not most articulate person Fraser has ever met, but his gestures, glances, facial expressions, and vocalizations are highly expressive.  For example, Fraser has catalogued Ray’s grunts:

  

  1. Between words, phone tucked between Ray’s chin and shoulder, one finger raised: I’ll-be-a-minute-stay-right-there.
  

  2. Softly encouraging, one hand splayed over his mouth and chin, wide eyes fixed on the speaker’s face: I’m listening, go on.
  

  3. Flat, uttered at semi-random: I’m not listening but I don’t have the energy to shut you up.
  

  4. “Uh-huh,” quick and sharp, eyes flickering away: I don’t understand.
  

  5. Something between a sigh and a hum, head shaking slowly: Man, that sucks.
  

  6. A hasty, garbled noise, accompanied by quick gestures with a disintegrating sandwich: I have something to say but my mouth is full.
  

  7. Next door to a sigh, shoulders hunched:  I’m hurting too much for words.
  

  8. Thick heavy groan, shuffling feet, clumsy hands: I need coffee.
  

  9. Incoherent whine of protest, head buried under pillow: Don’t make me wake up yet.
  

  10.  Low from the gut; or worse, a high, sharp cry: the sound of Ray taking an injury.
  

  11. Rhythmic, urgent, rising in pitch and speed: Ray intent on sexual pleasure, before it overwhelms him and wild, incoherent noises burst from him.
  

  12.  Strangled nasal moan as he takes Fraser’s penis into his throat.
  

  13.  Short and low, arms crossed, eyes fixed on something distant: I’m not speaking to you.
  

  14.  Quiet, casual, like an old farmer commenting on the weather: I accept your apology.
  

  15.  Light voiced exhalations mixed with murmured half-syllables as Ray shifts in his sleep.
  



  
Sometimes Fraser thinks he understands Ray’s meaning best when Ray says nothing at all.


End file.
